Another Walden
Read Muhammad got out of his car when he thought he was at the spot where the clue guided him. He knew the stones were magneto to each other, since all of them wanted to form. So he held up his two-third artifact. Scanning the area with it, hoping it would come at him, however, nothing happened. Suddenly, he noticed that in the distance lied a treasure chest. Muhammad approached it a bit before holding up his stone. However, nothing moved. A confused Muhammad ran up to the treasure chest and opened it. Inside it was not what he thought would be in there. It was a stone, but not the stone he was looking for. Muhammad screamed and swore in rage. He wanted to lash out at someone, albeit him knowing that it probably was not Adrien or Ezra, he knew it was probably someone working for them who set it up, so he strolled towards them to lash out at them. When he had walked to his van, to his horror he saw the backdoor smashed open and no sign of Adrien or Ezra. He screamed and swore again. Following this, he went back into his van and sped down the road he just drove up. “Hello Tai-Gohng” said Ezra as he saw the woman emerge from the light, in the green grass field. “Hello Ezra” said Tai-Gohng as she smiled. “What is my bidding here?” asked Ezra. “There is no bidding. You come to me whenever you need a question involving your destiny.” Ezra looked down and remembered, “ah yes! I had a question involving Adrien. Is he dead? Did he survive?” Tai-Gohng turned turned away from Ezra and walked in a circle. She said, “it seems that he lives. Only just. But you should not be worrying about him, since his once and final doom is fast approaching. You should be worrying about the stones. Your nemesis, Muhammad is in possession of two parts. But there is one left. The stone is far away from where you are. It lies in a town called Baimuru in Papua New Guinea-” Ezra immediately interrupted Tai-Gohng, wait firstly, “how did Muhammad get the second stone?” Tai-Gohng took a deep breath. “After he fell off that plane, he did not cast the manual parachute as he claimed. He fell to his death. However, my brothers and sisters arrived from the skies and cured him. As well as giving him supernatural powers where he can read a seer’s mind… your mind. That is why he returned to you and spent several months in your presence, before betraying you and your friends in my country, Mongolia. Your dreams picked up faint images of the exact whereabouts of that stone, however, I am aware of an antidote you consumed which caused yourself not to see any of this. But Muhammad could still see them. Those images led him to the top of the Khentii Mountains, and at the spot of the stone.” “Why didn’t you tell me any of this!?” complained Ezra. She looked at Ezra calmly and quietly said, “you never asked…” His conversation with Tai-Gohng ended as she disappeared into the light. Ezra just sat in the plain grass field thinking. He thought of how dangerous Muhammad is, and how the third stone was in Papua New Guinea, a dangerous place, similar to the Amazon. Except their cities had a lot of crime and their forests had extremely dangerous animals like cassowaries. Sarah woke up, everything was dusty. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She turned to the spot Adrien was, to her surprise he was not there. There was just some left over blood. Sarah rushed over to a sleeping Ezra. She shook him and whispered, “wake up! Ezra!” Ezra immediately woke up, he was still a bit sleepy, but he managed to sit up, and then stand. Ezra asked (still a bit tired), “what happened? Where’s Adrien? Who was she?” Sarah looked at Ezra curiously, “Who was who?” she asked. “A woman, I didn’t get a good glimpse of her, she was in her early twenties, brown hair, blonde highlight?” Sarah looked down, before she guiltily said, “no… it couldn’t be! She’s dead!” Ezra looked into Sarah’s eyes and confusingly asked, “what is her name?” “Cassidy Walden, she was in fresh-man year with me, a year before I met you. Until… at school camp, she disappeared. And in the local paper the following day she was reported dead. She said her surname was ‘Finley’, until me and my mother did some digging and discovered her to be an offspring of Ben Walden. She was… Adrien’s… Adrien’s half-sister I think. I would doubt that Ben had two kids with one person, apparently everyone that dated him either ended up dead, missing or if they were lucky, they escaped depressed.” Ezra also looked ashamed, “I can’t believe I trusted someone like that!” he quietly ranted, before he continued, “but didn’t you kill Adrien?” Sarah gave a sarcastic smile, “I’m practically one-hundred percent sure he’s dead. If not, he would be suffering permanent injuries. I’m saying that if he survived, he’d be paralyzed at the least.” Ezra smiled faintly, took a deep breath and said, “finally!” It was the first positive thing he has said in a long time, although death and serious injury was not normally celebrated about. Ezra suddenly remembered his conversation with the seer. She told him a lot about Muhammad and that the third stone was in Papua New Guinea. After a few seconds of silence, they both sat on the ground, leaning against a wall. Ezra said to Sarah, “I know where the third stone is.” Sarah looked confused, “what!? how?” she asked. Ezra said, “let’s just say that one of my dreams told me.” “Okay…” said Sarah, still confused, however she did not further question it. Suddenly, they heard noises. They were motorcycles. There were several of them. At first, they thought it could just be a biking gang. But then they head megaphones, “BY ORDER OF THE HYDRA: STOP WHERE YOU ARE. THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED!” The both of them immediately stood up. Sarah pulled out her gun, but Ezra grabbed her arm and said, “don’t do this!” Sarah replied, “I have to. I will not surrender!” she quickly continued, “this might be the last chance I can do this but…” Sarah immediately leant at him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted for several long seconds, they weren’t only kissing, they were snogging. Dane swooped down the rope from a helicopter, as well as Ursula and Roberts. “You go get Ezra, and we’ll take care of the others!” ordered Ursula once they had landed on the rooftop of the abandoned building. Ursula and Roberts, from the rooftop, they both sniped the men from long range. Many of them had fallen. Dane slipped through a hole in the ceiling and ran down a corridor, armed. He turned a corner, he saw Ezra. But to his horror, he also saw Sarah, and they were kissing as he walked into the room. Dane felt shocked, horrified and jealous. He snapped, “done!?” Ezra and Sarah immediately stopped and they both said at the same time, but both in a guilty voice, “Dane…!” Dane sneered at both of them and yapped, “lets go!” The three of them climbed onto a rooftop, and onto a rope. Dane, without offering, immediately climbed up first. Then Ezra climbed, he held Sarah’s hand and pulled her up with him. The three of them climbed onto a helicopter. Inside the helicopter Ezra saw Pete, he was flying the vehicle. Ezra would have normally happily greeted him, but since he was flying a helicopter, he didn’t have much chance to. Meanwhile, Muhammad was closing in on them inside his van, fast! Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:By Alfons